Bowsette the Story has begun
by 16KTS
Summary: Bowser decides to help Toadette retrieve a Power-up, but it winds up on his head due to Nabbit. It's up to both Mario and Toadette to help Bowser out and get the crown off as it spends breaking Bowser making him think more and more like a girl. Infact, you could say he IS one. Will she take off the crown or be somebody she never thought of? A brand new person. And a new personalty.
1. Chapter 1

The Mushroom Kingdom, where this story takes place. Mario defeated Bowser once again. Bowser dragging himself to his own castle. "That's it! I can't beat Mario!" Bowser Roared angrily at Kamek. "Lord Bowser, I'm sorry. Mario is to strong!" Kamek Cried. A Goomba walked in. "Lord Bowser! We found a mysterious crown." Bowser looked at the Goomba. "A crown you say," Bowser said. Goomba looked at Bowser eager to tell him about the crown.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadette who carried a crown with eyeballs. "I should put this somewhere," Toadette says putting it in a box. Toadette then grabbed a key and hid it somewhere else. Just then a shadow grabbed the key. "Heh heh heh, I think this crown will look great in my house." The shadowy creature closed the door.

Mario and Luigi were going to head home when they spotted Bowser. Mario walked over to Bowser. "What are you doinga here? I already saved the Princess again." Bowser stepped back. "Ummm, no reason." Luigi just looked at Bowser. Just then Nabbit jumped on top of Mario. "Ha Ha. You guys can't get me!" Nabbit yelled. Toadette jumped on Mario. "He stole the power up." Bowser yelled, "I'll get that Power Up before they do." As soon as he said that both Mario and Luigi were gone. Bowser went back to his castle. Wanting his minions to stop Nabbit instead of him. "Would be a snap," thought Bowser. Then something happened. Toadette said aloud, "Those two are gonna chase that thief for days." Bowser then took his Koopa Clown Car out of a question Mark Box. "I'll bring the Power up back before either one of them. Bwahahahaha!" Bowser got in the Koopa Clown Car. "I will be back with the Power-Up before them. Then Peach will like me and only me. And not Mario." Bowser then left after Nabbit in the Koopa Clown Car.

Toadette then looked at Bowser leave. "I should warn him. About the power up taking over the body and mind. It would be weird for Bowser to wear the power up. After all it was given to me by Peach to keep away from anybody." Toadette walked back inside her house.

Now Bowser went off to find this power up and passed the Mario Brothers along the way. He thought it was strange that they stopped at a mushroom house along the way. Then Bowser made it to Nabbit's hideout. Bowser knocked the door down with his brute strength. "I think you know why I'm here give me that power up, right now." Bowser stared at Nabbit for a few seconds. Nabbit then laughed. "I can't do that I am being assigned to get rid of the power ups that exist." Bowser nodded. "Okay then you know why I'm here." It was quiet in the room. Almost too quiet. Then out of nowhere a crown landed on the ground. Bowser stared at the crown. "Quit taunting me or I will burn this entire house down." Nabbit from behind Bowser pushed him to the floor. "You can't tell me what to do in my house. I will force you to become what you fear most powerless. Heh Heh Heh Heh!" Bowser got up off the floor ready to burn this guy. But he wasn't in the mood. "Look here you." Bowser tried to choose his words carefully. "I only came to see what the commotion was about not me being powerless or anything. Infact it's the opposite I only want to beat Mario." Nabbit laughed. "Beat Mario! You have never beaten him. You teamed up with him a couple of times." Bowser looked at him almost mad like. "Nabbit this is my last warning." Nabbit looked like he wasn't in the mood then pushed Bowser on the floor again. "Please you call yourself a king. A king doesn't mindlessly tell himself that he is in charge of a one-sided discussion. After all I would need a King's ransom of money to let you go. Or..." Nabbit picked up the crown and laughed. "Please, what kind of King are you? Without a crown. You are nothing." Bowser looked at Nabbit. "I'm currently looking fo…" Nabbit put the crown on Bowser head.

Bowser saw his arms change from big muscular arms to skinny looking girl arms. He looked at Nabbit "What." He didn't realize his voice changed. "Oh my, what kind of King are you?" Nabbit laughed at Bowser who was still changing before his eyes. His reptile like skin also changed to a more humanlike skin. He let out a shriek as soon as he saw mounds on his chest. Nabbit laughed. "Oh my! What a girl you are. I want a queen."

Just then a girly scream can be heard in Nabbit's house. As both Mario and Luigi entered Nabbit's house. They saw a naked girl wearing a turtle shell. The turtle shell was spiked and she was wearing a bunch of collars on her. "I told you I don't want to be your queen." She Yelled at Nabbit. The girl looked too much like Peach, but angry for some reason. In fact her yellow hair seemed more firey like she was always like that. And she had a reptile like tail on her. She looked at both Mario and Luigi. "Ummmmm…" Mario just shrugged. Luigi grabbed a cloth and gave it to the girl. The girl punched Luigi. "You stop that I don't need your charity!" She yelled angrily. Luigi flew away from the area just from that punch. She was growling angrily at Nabbit. "And you, you will take this thing off my head!" Nabbit laughed "I can't. It'll now be with you for a long time." She was getting ready to punch Nabbit. Mario grabbed her arm. "Let me go! He's asking for it." Mario shook his head. She looked at Mario. She then looked at Nabbit. "Fine. I need to take off this thing." She pointed at the crown at the top of her head. She put her hands on the crown. "Why can't it come off?" Nabbit smiled. "Oh, I wondered when it will take in effect." Nabbit then laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Name's Bowsette

**Chapter 2**

 **The Name's Bowsette**

She is walking with both Mario and Nabbit. She is still angry about Nabbit and this crown on her head. "I should probably tell them that I'm Bowsssssss…" She thought to herself. Something was blocking her mind from completing her name. She also felt rather weak. Like something was forcing her not to say her name out loud or in thought. When both Mario and Nabbit stopped she didn't do the same. She kept on walking until she noticed that something didn't seem right. Why couldn't she think of her name just then. She stopped right in front of Toadette's house right before Mario and Nabbit got there. "Hmph. Why did I walk here?" She shrugged. She didn't even knock she was waiting for Mario. "I don't know. Why I suddenly feel cold?" She started shivering. She looked at her body. "Gah!" Mario caught up to her. "Why didn't you tell me? I am naked!" She said to him. Mario just shrugged. "Don't you just mock me!" She yelled at him. "I really can't go around naked. Anyways please knock on the door hmph." Mario shrugged and did so. Toadette answered the door. "Oh hello, Mario." Toadette said happily looking at him. Then she looked at the girl. "And you are?" She thought to herself. "Are you daft? It's me Bowssssssss" She whispered. "Bowsette."

"GAHHHHHHHH! Why did I call myself that?" She thought. "This is wrong. This is so wrong." Bowsette shook her head. "Look I need some clothes. Can I borrow some clothes?" Toadette nodded. "Just be careful in there, I just bought a new dress too, I was going to wear it but…" Bowsette just nodded and walked away. "Hmm. Let's see what she has. Overalls, an Adventures hat, A Pink Dress and Braids with mushrooms on them." Bowsette sighed. She took the Pink Dress. "If only this color matched me more, I don't want to look like Peach with a Dragon Tail and a spikey shell. If only she got it in Red." Bowsette looked at the Overalls. "I guess this'll do until I get better clothing." Bowsette put on the Overalls. It was a bit small around her chest but other than that seemed to be a perfect fit. She walked back out.

Bowsette then looked at both Mario and Toadette. "Okay then." Toadette looked at the Overalls. "Oh, so your wearing that." Toadette said in a condescending tone. Bowsette looked at her. "What? I didn't feel like putting on a dress." Bowsette answered back trying to be polite and not angry. Toadette only sighed at that remark. Bowsette sat right next to Mario.

Toadette then said, "Well Bowsette, you seem to have my crown on your head. I will not force you to take it off because once it's on your head it's going to be hard to take it off." Bowsette just looked at her angrily. "Please tell me how to take it off then," Bowsette said worriedly. Toadette laughed. "I really don't know how." Bowsette yelled at the top of her lungs, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW!" Toadette then said, "Yeah I really don't know how. It was a present from Peach, herself. So maybe I can ask her. Other than that, I can't really help you." Bowsette then shook her head. "You mean, I'm stuck like this until Peach gets back on her vacation," Bowsette said with a worried look on her face. Toadette then looked at Mario. "I guess we can take her back home. Mario. So where do you live?" Bowsette said, "In a castle right by a lake of lava." Toadette stared at her. "So, you live in Bowser's Castle. Then," Toadette said pretty blankly. Bowsette laughed. Mario looked at her strangely. Mario had his suspicion that she was hiding something to be living in Bowser's Castle. Toadette shrugged. "Mario can you take her home tomorrow? I really don't want to go to Bowser's Castle to get attacked by Hammer Brothers, Piranha Plants, Koopas, and Goombas." Bowsette then said, "What if I stay in a hotel? I'm sure all of those things won't bother you guys right away." Bowsette nervously laughed. Toadette looked at her. "Okay then a hotel it is. The closest one from right here is. Just down the street maybe two streets. Anyways you will have to pay some money staying at a hotel?" Bowsette said happily, "No problem, I have tons of money spending a little won't destroy me as much." "Fine do whatever but we need you to stay close by," Toadette said sounding a bit more worrisome.

After talking with Toadette and Mario. Bowsette walked to the nearest Hotel. It wasn't a big town after all. It only took like ten minutes to get there. But she got the feeling that she was being watched on the way there. She didn't stop though. She went to the clerk. Clerk was just a Toad. "Hi there would you like a room, miss?" Bowsette looked at the Toad. "Yes, I'd like the cheap… no I mean I'd like the most expensive room here." Insides the mind of Bowsette though, "Why did I say that? I would never pay for something so expensive that it would run my army dry. What's going on?" The Toad looked at her. "Well miss the most expensive room we have right now is available but it cost a lot of money." Bowsette looked at the Toad. "How much money. The Toad then said, "More than a 100 Gold Coins that's for sure. I would say it cost 999 coins miss per day." Bowsette was then frozen. "999 COINS PER DAY!" Bowsette yelled. "Okay I want something a little bit more manageable. The Toad then said, "Well we have a vacant room near that one too. Let me go check the price for this one. Aw yes 50 coins per day. That's a more manageable one with a better price, ma'am." Bowsette looked at the Toad. Bowsette then asked, "Okay then what do you call the 999 coins per day one again?" The Toad looked at her with a dull expression on his face. "We call royal visits. Not many buy it for obvious reasons. Although the last time it was purchased was by Princess of Sarasaland." Bowsette looked at the Toad. "There is more than one kingdom?" Bowsette asked very confused. The Toad looked at Bowsette then said, "What are you gonna do miss? Buy that one or not?" Bowsette answered with the most straight forward. "I'll take the room."

Bowsette got the key to her room. After she bought it of course. She wanted to spend some of that King's salary on something that Bowser would never buy so she got the Royal Suite for 999 coins. After all she needed it once she got to her suite she looked at the bed and the bathroom and the décor. It was almost a site to behold. Everything was clean and sparkly. She lied down on the bed. It was almost like laying in a cloud. Bowsette laughed a little. "This is almost too good. Maybe I should come here more often, but I got to focus. How long will I be in this body? It does feel weak. What if Junior comes looking for his dad? I can't pretend to be the boy's mother forever. What if I like being like this." She shook her head. "How silly, Bowsette. Why did I call myself that?" She took off the clothes. "I definitely need better clothes. Maybe Toadette can go shopping with me." She laughed at her own thoughts. But the most important thing is she was to wait til Peach got back from her vacation. She yawned laying in the comfy bed. "Anyways," She said aloud and happy. "I don't think I took a look at myself in the mirror." She saw the mirror near the bed. She looked at herself and blushed. She still saw the horns on her head, her shell was smaller than how it looked normally on Bowser. She also saw the yellow hair and blue eyes. She opened her mouth. Her mouth was full of sharp teeth. "Oh! Thank goodness that hasn't changed." She looked at her ears. They were more elven, than human. She yawned looking at the mirror.

She went took off her overalls. "I need to get some shopping for some other clothes," She yawned. She then went to sleep.

The next day, she woke up feeling groggy. She saw the overalls and looked in the mirror. "I guess it really wasn't a dream then," She said while thinking about it too. She shook her head. She thought for a second that she changed back to Bowser during the night. She saw the crown on her head. She put her hands on the crown and tried taking it off again. "I guess it's on for good," She thought to herself. She stared at the window to take a look. It was now day time again or did it randomly change to night time when she went to bed, she could never tell times very well. She picked up the overalls and smelled them. "Ugh, I got to get a new wardrobe quickly." She shrugged and put them on. They were the only thing she had at the moment. She sighed. "Okay then let's go shopping. There has to be something new for me to wear." She went to a shop near the hotel. And found a Black Dress that looked like it was the right size. She grabbed the black dress and went to the dressing room in the back. She put it on. It seemed to fit better than the overalls did in fact it fit better than the overalls. She had to buy it after all it seemed to fit her better and wasn't pink. She went to the purchase dress.

After purchasing the dress. She wanted to try on makeup and try out this new place that she discovered. She was actually happy. She didn't even care if she was a giant turtle that breathes fire. She was having fun and had the whole day to herself. She walked to Toadette house carrying the biggest grin on her face. She knocked on the door. "Hey Toadette, you said for me to come over tomorrow," Bowsette yelled happily. Toadette opened the door. "Okay Okay!" Toadette answered back. "Now, where is Mario?" Bowsette asked. Toadette didn't answer just looked at her. Toadette off to find Peach. "Anyways the crown is nice, right? Toadette asked back. Bowsette looked back. "It's um kinda weird. I have to get used to a new body. This one feels lighter and weirder for me." Toadette smiled brightly. "That's good to know Bowsette." Bowsette tail began to wag like a dog. "Oh, I also bought something for me. And I got you something too!" Bowsette said while giggling. Bowsette grabbed a bag out of her shell. "This is for you," Bowsette said. Toadette happily accepted it and opened the bag. "It's a…" Bowsette said, "A Frog suit, I had to buy it." Toadette looked at the frog suit. "Okay this is weird. Are you sure you aren't Bowser!" Bowsette didn't answer. Toadette looking suspicious. Bowsette then said, "No. I'm Bowsette. I don't know who this Bowser is?" Bowsette said sounding like she didn't know Bowser. Toadette just looked at her. "Hmmm that's not right unless..." Bowsette looked at her," Unless what?" Toadette didn't answer back.

Just then Mario came in.


	3. Chapter 3 In love with Mario?

**Chapter 3**

 **In Love with Mario?**

They both stared at Mario for a second. Toadette then turned to Bowsette. "So why is he here again?" Bowsette asked angrily. Toadette then quietly said to Bowsette, "Why the hostility after all we are trying to change you back." Mario then left with a smile on his face. Toadette looked at her. "Now then, I want you to relax Bowsette. And tell me what you see in this photo." It was a photograph of Bowser pummeling Mario. Bowsette laughed a little. "Seems to me that the turtle is having fun in the picture." Toadette looked at her and sighed. "So, you have nothing then about Mario getting pummeled by Bowser." Bowsette blushed. "Oh, well he seems to not care what the turtle thinks," Bowsette said. Toadette then said, "Hm. I guess I never really thought about it. Bowser is a such a scary threat in fact this was taken about a month ago. When he kidnapped Peach. Then again Peach always gets kidnapped." Toadette shrugged. "It's as almost that she thinks Bowser, will help her in some way. It's weird you know. Peach gets kidnapped and saved by Mario and Luigi. I'm kinda jealous," Toadette said with blushing a little. Bowsette then smiled a little. "You know what, I'm kinda happy," Bowsette said with a smile. That somehow cheered Toadette as she started to smile.

Toadette then got up and grabbed a koopa leaf in a cupboard. "Hey Bowsette, you want some tea?" She asked politely. Bowsette just sat there wondering. Bowsette wasn't answering Toadette. Toadette walked up to Bowsette. "Hey Bowsette, you there?" Toadette yelled. Bowsette then answered with a "huh?! Oh, I'm sorry, I… was just thinking." Bowsette answered back. Bowsette then quickly turned to Toadette. "I…I must have done something terrible," Bowsette said aloud. "First the crown and then I'm stuck here for another week or two like this." Bowsette turned to Toadette. "Tell me, have I done something bad?" Toadette took a deep breathe. "Bad, well. Bowser never talked about his issues. He just stole Peach constantly and tried to take over. I think he's a good Koopa, that's why I think he's constantly invited to Mario Kart and Mario Tennis. It's kinda hard to think of him as evil with bigger threats." Toadette said quite clearly. Bowsette started shaking. "Bigger Threats. Of course," Bowsette whispered for Toadette to hear. Toadette then said, "I heard he helps Mario, sometimes. But knowing him it's to benefit himself." Bowsette looked at the ground. "Hey um let's not talk about this," Bowsette said plainly. Toadette then said, "As you wish! Anyways I was going to make tea do you want some." Bowsette answered while smiling awkwardly, "I would love some." Toadette happily made the tea for Bowsette.

Once Bowsette got the tea made from the koopa leaf. She just stared at it. She wasn't even moved by how the tea was made. Then Bowsette asked, "How do you think the Mario rivalry started?" Toadette pondered about it. "I think it started because of a Yoshi. If I remember correctly." Bowsette looked deeply in the tea. She closed her eyes. She tried to imagine her and Mario fighting over a Yoshi, but that's not how this whole thing started. She was selfish very much so in the past. Ignoring the protocol to kidnap Peach. She ignored the fact that she didn't need Peach, as Bowser.

But maybe Bowser, himself wasn't lucky. He kept getting beat over and over again until he was fed up. He didn't want this. He wanted to live a happy life. Although his happiness faded each time Mario thwarted him. Mario didn't seem to care about Bowser. Just get his pay check and go the most honest thing for Mario to do. Was get that 100 coins reward for himself. He really cared about others including Bowser himself. To that if this whole thing started with a Yoshi between both Mario and Bowser then why doesn't Bowser remember it. Hopefully Mario remembers it better.

She then took a sip of the tea. The tea was some, what cool on her tongue almost like she was used to the hot taste that Toadette seemed to hate but somehow this tea tasted cold to her. She saw it was still piping hot. "Ummm this really isn't that hot for me," Bowsette said. Toadette laughed happily, "It has to be, because of the fire you breathe then." Bowsette looked at Toadette and answered. "I don't think this body let's me." Bowsette chuckled then stopped when the door knocked. Toadette walked happily to the door and opened it. Toadette looked at the person. "Oh Mario, your back so soon. I wonder why you came back." Mario pointed to Bowsette. Bowsette just stared at Mario. "Well this is something, I guess I might need a couple words with Mario," Bowsette blushed while saying it. Toadette looking at Bowsette. "Well you don't know for sure what Mario wants with you." Bowsette shook her head. "I'd rather not go with Mario. It maybe cause I don't like him," She said while blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing. She also felt her heart race when she looked at him. This wasn't on purpose for her own faults. Maybe this crown is trying to take over her heart. Or maybe just maybe she like him. She dropped to her knees.

Toadette looking at her strangely. "Well you heard the lady, Mario, and please come back tomorrow. I may have to borrow a magikoopa spell book but I don't know where one is?" Toadette looked at Bowsette and finished what she was saying. "Anyways Mario see you later possibly tomorrow." Bowsette then blushed. "Sorry, I can't be more useful today." Toadette just sighed. Toadette then said, "Okay then, I'm gonna need you to stay over here for tonight." Bowsette grumbled. "But... but I don't want to." Toadette sighed. "Look Bowsette, I think it would be better for you to stay plus I need to wash the clothes you are wearing." Bowsette then said, "Fine then I'll stay here. Probably good too." Bowsette was getting annoyed with this conversation. "Oh, and Bowsette, you might need some better sleepwear? Unless you feel comfortable wearing a dress to sleep." Bowsette blushed and said embarrassingly, "I normally sleep naked." Toadette then grabbed some Pajamas and handed them to Bowsette. "So, you can get up early, and come with me. And you won't be naked outside." Bowsette yelled "OUTSIDE!" Toadette then answered, "Yes outside, we are going somewhere with Mario. To help you out." Bowsette then yelled angrily, "Help me out? I don't need help! What I need is to." She shook her head. She quieted her voice, "Need to get this crown off so I can think clearly again." Toadette looked at her. "Why do you think we are going with Mario? And look for a Koopa spell book to get the Crown off of you!" Toadette explained. Bowsette looked at Toadette, "Are you sure that the spell book has the answer?" Bowsette asked. Toadette then said, "No but it would explain Bowser's powers more, it'll be more, handy for taking the crown off." Toadette began to look more, angry at Bowsette. They both were getting annoyed at each other.

Bowsette then said looking very annoyed, "Look… Toadette, I know you mean well and all, but I can't." Toadette then said very calmly, "Okay, but you would need to wake up early than expected, for us to get a Koopa, Spellbook with Mario." Bowsette feeling irriated. "Okay I'll sleepover, just don't mention Mario again," Bowsette said. Toadette then asked curiously, "Why?" Bowsette blushed. Toadette then continued, "After all Bowser hates Mario, right?" Bowsette then yelled while still blushing, "That's not true. Bowser doesn't hate Mario. In fact, you could say Bowser li…" Bowsette then blushed even more. "Wait did I just say… Bow...ser? I…I like Mario." Bowsette face turned red at the fact that she said her real name out loud for the first time. Toadette then said, "So it's emotion based to get you to say Bowser. Maybe something not very threatening but I guess that'll do. Like I said you'll be spending the night with me regardless of whether or not Mario will come, now please enjoy your tea." Bowsette looked at her tea it wasn't steaming anymore. She then drank tea. Toadette then said, "Now Bowsette, what kind of defenses does Bowser have to protect the book." Bowsette then said, "Well the book isn't really hiding in any place that you know of." Bowsette just nodded. Toadette then looked at her with a blank expression on her face. "Okay then, I guess it's in the library already open on an empty page then," Toadette said. Bowsette said nothing. Toadette sighed.

Bowsette saw the pajamas that Toadette got for her. They were pink. Bowsette just sighed, and put them on. She wasn't going to argue with Toadette anymore. She went to a bed and slept the night away.

The next day Mario was at the door and knocked on it. Toadette answered the door and Bowsette was still asleep. She wasn't used to how much sleep she needed to keep this body running but it bothered her. Bowsette then got up and looked at the pink pajamas on her. She then opened the door and walked to the kitchen and got a mushroom. She was about to eat when she stared at Mario. "What?" She asked him. Mario just shrugged looking at Bowsette. Bowsette yelled, "Yeah, that's what I thought!" Bowsette then took a bite of the mushroom. Toadette then walked in the kitchen. "Oh, you're awake," Toadette said in a condescending tone. "What do you expect me to sleep all day?" Bowsette answered back. Toadette just shrugged and looked at her. "Anyways once you are done with that, you will come over to Soda Lake with us." Toadette said then left with Mario. Bowsette just look at the mushroom. "Soda Lake, huh!" Bowsette said out loud. "I wonder why she choose that place? It's not like I can fly over there. I guess that's where the Koopa spellbook is at." She took another bite of the mushroom. "Getting there is no joke either. I mean, I have to leave town and try to walk over there." Bowsette looked at the pajamas she was wearing. "This is no outfit to go to that lake. I guess my dress will do." She took off her pajamas and put on her dress quickly. Then headed for Soda Lake.

Once Bowsette arrived at Soda Lake she looked for Toadette and Mario. She found Mario smiling at her. Bowsette blushed. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed by Mario. Then Toadette yelled, "You're here. Anyways I'm going to leave you two here." Toadette walked away. Leaving Bowsette with Mario. Bowsette couldn't help but blush looking at Mario. Mario just stared at Bowsette. Bowsette then said, "Quit, staring at me." Mario reached for her hand. Bowsette heart began to thump harder than it usually did. His hand was rough but also soft. "Almost like him in a way," thought Bowsette in her head. "What?!" Bowsette asked Mario. Mario pointed at her horns. Bowsette blushed even more so. "I SAID STOP!" She punched Mario who landed in the water. Bowsette began to relax a little. She didn't understand how she felt. Why Mario was making her heart race and why she felt more nervous around him. Mario swam back, and jumped out of the water. Breathing heavily. Mario giving Bowsette the thumbs up before fainting. Just when, Bowsette was about to give Mario a thumbs up back, the earth shook. Bowsette felt the earth as a fortress appeared out of the water. On the top part of the fortress was Bowser Jr. carrying a flag.


	4. Chapter 4 The Son of Bowser

Chapter 4

The Son of Bowser

Bowsette looked at the fortress. She smiled. Bowser Jr jumped off the fortress. He looked at Mario and Bowsette. He jumped off the fortress. Bowser Jr. then said, "Hey, is that bad man Mario with you?" Bowsette looked at Mario. "What of it?" she asked him. Bowser Jr. the replied, "Well Papa, told me to beat up Mario. When I see him." Bowsette answered back, "Did he now? I take it your paps is not strong enough to handle this Mario, you are talking about?" Bowser Jr. Nodded. Bowsette looked at Mario. "Anyways we gotta find Toadette." Mario nodded. Bowser Jr. said "Oh, was it that mushroom girl I met earlier. I know where I last saw her. It was in the fortress that you see here. She went passed me to get something in it." Bowsette then said, "Well that's troublesome. I think we need to find her." Bowsette finished that sentence in a worried tone. Bowser Jr just shrugged. Mario then walked past Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. then grabbed his Koopa Clown Car. Bowsette then yelled, "Mario can you wait?" Bowser Jr. then slammed into Mario face with the Clown Car. Bowser Jr. then laughed. "Now, Mario give up. I don't care about the Koopa lady you have with you." Bowsette went to Bowser Jr. Bowsette then grabbed Bowser Jr out of the Clown Car. "Okay you that was uncalled for who told you to fight that dirty?" Bowsette asked him while the Koopa Clown Car stopped moving. "My Papa," Bowser Jr said. "After all he did say, 'Someday you will take on somebody as strong as Mario, but for now I will get something that can beat Mario for us.'" Bowsette then said, "That's not what he ment you blunderhead, for a child." Bowser Jr. getting annoyed with her. "Look nobody calls me a blunderhead. Without getting beat up too." Bowser Jr. pushed a button. The Koopa Clown Car's eyes glowed red and it shot a fireball at Bowsette. Bowsette dropped Bowser Jr as the fireball hit her shell. Bowser Jr. then laughed at both of them. Bowsette's dress burned up because the fireball was too intense. She looked at Bowser Jr. "Okay, now I'm mad!" She exclaimed.

Bowser Jr. looked at Bowsette's naked body. He then covered his eyes. "How… It was supposed to shoot you with a fireball that would hurt a normal koopa." Bowsette looked at him. "Do you honestly think I'm normal enough to fall for a trick like that?" She asked while looking at Bowser Jr. "Well it worked on Koopas at Papa's castle." Bowsette looked at Mario then back at Bowser Jr. "I am not some lackey Koopa. That loves to be ordered around," Bowsette said while pointing at Mario to get some new clothes for her. Mario shrugged and walked away. She then turned to Bowser Jr. "Anyways so this papa you have lives in a castle, right?" She asked. Bowser Jr. didn't say a word. "Not that you'll ever find it Koopa lady." He retorted. Bowsette looked at him with a more serious look. "Let me guess, where he lives. He lives in a castle with his face underneath it." Bowsette said. Bowser Jr. then said, "Ha, there's no way you know the location right…" Bowsette then answered back to Bowser Jr. "Hmmm it's right by a volcano in the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser Jr. then looked at her. "How is it possible, Koopa Lady that you know where papa lives." Bowsette shrugged. "You could say that I'm related to him," Bowsette lied to Bowser Jr. "You see I just wanted to see Mushroom Kingdom by myself. And Mario was helping me get somewhere. I just didn't want to visit my ummm Brother because he was far away," She nodded while explaining the whole situation. Bowser Jr. then looked at her crown. "What about that crown?" Bowser Jr. asked. Bowsette then said, "I won it!" Bowser Jr then said. "It's kinda creepy. Well if you are related to Papa. Why didn't you visit him this entire time? And…" Bowsette then answered him in a polite way. "Well you see, if he knew his throne was challenged he wouldn't like it. So, I never wanted to visit him. And it's a secret between him and me." She laughed at that last part. Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. had his eyes covered the whole time because he knew he was talking to a naked lady. Just then Mario came in with a different Black Dress and handed it to Bowsette. Mario turned away too. Bowsette then put on this black dress. And she then looked at Bowser Jr. "Oh kid thanks for the company, me and Mario have to go find Toadette," She said smiling at him and patting his head. Bowser Jr then looked at Mario. "Hey uh Mario. Can I come with?" Mario shrugged and looked at Bowsette. "Hey wait, you won't find that Toad. I know where she is?" Bowsette sighed. "Fine then come with so… son of my brother." She said blushing a little. She knew that this lie wouldn't keep up anytime now. But she didn't want Bowser Jr. to discover it was his dad this whole time but him telling where Toadette is could help them. So, Mario kept quiet too he didn't want to tell Bowser Jr. that he was actually talking to his dad too. Bowser Jr then asked. "You look like Peach?" Bowsette then said, "I know." All three then went inside the fortress together.


	5. Chapter 5 In the Fortress

**Chapter 5**

 **In the Fortress**

All three of them walked past a couple of areas that were definitely bad. The halls echoed emptiness and was definitely darker than any castle Bowser had ever owned. Bowsette wasn't accustomed to it being all dark. So, she grabbed a torch and told Mario to use his power to make fireballs, Mario didn't want to hurt Bowsette. Maybe it was for his sake not to piss off his enemy. So, they both turned to Bowser Jr to do it. Bowser Jr. used his fire breath on the torch to make them see more. What they saw was doors and rooms. Bowsette then asked Bowser Jr. "Where did you meet Toadette at?" Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I think I met her in that room," Bowser Jr. said while pointing to a room that looked like it was closed. Mario opened the door and inside just more darkness. They all went in the room. The suddenly door behind them shut. Bowsette looked at Bowser Jr. "Are you sure, you know where she is?" She asked him curiously. Bowser Jr. nodded. "Yeah, I met her somewhere in this place. I just don't remember where I found her." They then stopped at a split path. "Okay which way?" Bowsette asked Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. then answered, "I don't know I only made it to the doors and that's it. I only came in here to see if something was here." Bowsette sighed. "Okay Mario I guess we'll split off. I'll go right. And you two go left. If you find Toadette then come find me, okay." Mario nodded and Bowser Jr. nodded too.

They separated in both directions. Bowsette to the right and both Mario and Bowser Jr to the left. Bowsette ended up in a library and began to look at some of the books. The books were all covered in a layer of dust. Bowsette couldn't see at all where she was going. She stopped because she couldn't see that much in front of her. "I need a light," She said. She looked for any light whatsoever. She couldn't find any. She then grabbed a torch and breathed fire on it. "That's bet…" She was staring at a bunch of Boos. One of the Boos noticed the light. "Turn that down." Bowsette then said, "I'm… Sorry." The Boo looked at her with a serious look. The Boo then disappeared and appeared in front of her. "I said turn that down, or else." The Boo looked at her torch. Bowsette confusingly looked at the ghost. "It's fire. I can't turn off fire." The Boo didn't answer her. Bowsette stared at the boo for a couple of minutes. Then the Boo disappeared. "Hey, now, I know your still there you know," Bowsette said. The Boo reappeared looking annoyed at her. "Come on! Leave me alone. Can't you see I don't like Light or people." Bowsette then asked, "Look, I'm in a hurry can you atleast tell me where to find a person?" The Boo then sifted through "Fine. I'll help you, if you leave me alone." Bowsette asked the Boo, "I'm looking for a pink Toad with mushrooms attached to her. Can you just point me in the right direction?" The Boo just looked at disinterested in Bowsette. "Oh her, I saw her she's right through that." The Boo pointed to a book shelf that was full of books. Bowsette looked at it. "So there's a secret door? Which books open it?" Bowsette asked looking at the bookcase. The Boo sighed. "The book on the middle shelf on the right, miss." Bowsette looked at the where the Boo said. Bowsette found a loose book and pushed it in. Then the bookshelves began to move inward showing a hidden passage.

Bowsette thanked the Boo and went inside the passage. Bowsette heard voices coming from where she was. "Wait I need that." A voice said in the upcoming passage. That voice was Toadette's. Then she heard another voice, "Heh heh heh heh, I don't care, don't you want him to stay this way too. After all he put the crown on." That other voice sounded like Nabbit. "Look you are looking for a thief wife instead you want him. He's very high maintenance, Nabbit. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that in a wife, after all," The voice that sounded like Toadette ended it there. Just then she heard a big crash. She went out there to see Mario and Bowser Jr. landed right on top of Nabbit. She saw Toadette standing there looking at Mario and Bowser Jr. Toadette then said, "Great job, now we can question him ourselves." Bowsette stayed quiet. "Is it okay, that we get out of here soon. Cause there are Boos about and we really needn't to worry about Nabbit." Mario got up first and looked at Toadette and Bowsette. Then looked at Nabbit from below. Mario shrugged. "Bowsette, is something wrong?" Toadette asked looking concerned. Bowsette was still in shock that she heard both Toadette and Nabbit in a conversation together. Bowsette just nodded. Even though she knew something was wrong. Deep down that concerned her a lot more than both Mario and Bowser Jr. Something was not right with this picture too. She couldn't stay a girl like this forever. She began to have second thoughts. What if Toadette is working with Nabbit? What if she doesn't trust her completely? What if Nabbit tried to rob the Crown first and Bowser just took it for himself. She kept on thinking these thoughts then she fainted.

Bowsette woke up in Toadette's house. "Ow! My head." She stared at Peach. Peach sighed, "Okay Bowser, you should be okay," Peach said looking at her. Bowsette couldn't get up though. Something was wrong. "Oh my, Toadette. Looks like he thinks he can get up right away." How did Peach get back. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. "Ah, that's right, I'm the villain. But why do I not feel right." She kept on staring at Peach who was just smiling at her. "Oh Bowser, if Mario knew he had a crush on me. I would tell him directly. Oh, let me take the chains off your big muscles." Bowsette tried to shake her head. _"This is all wrong."_ She thought. She didn't think like this at all. Was it her past self. No why would she be in Toadette's house. Peach then said, "I do like you Bowser. But the time has come for you and I to be one be…" Bowsette yelled, "STOP!" Peach was just smiling at her. "What's the matter Bowser, we kidnapped Mario for you." They had a cage with Bowser inside it.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dream

**Chapter 6**

 **The Dream.**

Bowsette was shocked to see Bowser like this. Peach looked at the caged Bowser. "I know what you are actually think Bowser. And it's true I kidnapped Mario just for you." Bowsette then looked at Peach. "Are you sure that's Mario?" Bowsette asked Peach. Peach looked concerned. "Are you sure you are alright Bowser? It's odd of you to ask that question." Bowsette looked at her. "Come on, you can clearly see that this isn't Mario. Let him go, right this instant." Peach began to pout, "That's no fun. You use to be fun when you weren't a highly successful queen." Bowsette then looked at her with a surprised face, "Queen?" Peach then said, "Yes, queen Bowser don't tell me you forgot." Bowsette then looked at the Bowser. "This can't be." Bowsette then looked at Peach. Peach the shrugged. "Anyways I will release Mario as you state." Peach then snapped her fingers and the Bowser disappeared. Bowsette then looked at Peach with a more serious face. "Tell me something, will you?" Bowsette asked with a serious tone in her voice. Peach then shrugged. "Okay, queen what is it?"

Bowsette cleared her throat. "Why are we in Toadette's house and why have you called me queen?" Peach then looked serious. "Whatever do you mean queen." Peach tried to laugh while looking away. Bowsette then walked over to the door. Peach looked at her. Bowsette then tried to open it. It was locked. Bowsette then tried to break the door down. The door didn't move one bit. While Bowsette was using her brute strength to open it. Peach looked puzzled. "Come on, calm down before your husband gets here." Peach said. Bowsette stopped when the door wouldn't budge. She looked at her. "Husband?" Bowsette asked. "This is weird. Maybe I'm in some kind of drea…"

The door flung open to reveal a guy with a sword and a Koopa shell. "My Queen. It's been not to long since I got on my quest to defeat the lord of shadow himself, King Boo. He agreed to submit under your rule." Bowsette then said, "That doesn't seem right." Bowsette then looked at Peach. "Okay then tell me what I'm doing in here. Signing this deal. For the Mushroom Kingdom to be allies. And to open up the trade that we have with your Koopa Kingdom. It's not all the way finished of course. But your husband is a warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom our finest warrior at that." Bowsette then said, "Finest Warrior you say?" She had this premonition before but why was that. Maybe this is how the mother of Bowser died and left everything to her son including the whole Kingdom only to be thwarted by a new Champion later or was it something else maybe it was the history of how the Koopa and the Toads got along so well before Bowser. "Oh, my Queen your husband did another great feat he defeated the giant Koopa resting upon the tower." Bowsette looked at the knight. "Thank…" Just then the Bowser that Bowsette set free came in looking angrier than ever. Bowsette just looked at him. "Uh…" The Bowser then grabbed her. "Hi there, while you seek the way to turn back yet." The Bowser said while grinning at her. Bowsette looked at him angrily. "Not yet, but why is it that I'm the only one that can talk to you. Also, why this room? And even more why this dream?" Bowser then said, "Question don't answer themselves Bowser. But this dream is all about you, your being, the way you look now and the way out the future." Bowsette then said, "The way I look now. Wait do you know something?" Bowser then said, "Just watch. And find out more." Bowser disappeared.

She had to be dreaming this but why this dream. She couldn't say anything out loud but she turned to Peach. "Hey Peach I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop mmm…e" She said to Peach. Peach looked at her with disapproval. "We can't stop the brute from coming in here, "Peach said looking at Bowsette. "How about you do something to get rid of the creature." Bowsette looked at Peach. "Wait what?" Bowsette turned to see Bowser breaking through the door. "Hi!" Bowsette waved at Bowser then looked at Peach. "You see he's not going to hurt us. We have nothing to worry about." Bowsette said to Peach. Then Bowser takes peach. "Bwahahaha I want to steal a Princess. And there is nothing here to stop me not even a Queen." Bowsette looked at Bowser. "Come down here and say it to my face Bowser! Or else I will strangle you." Bowser then laughed. Bowsette jumped at Bowser. Then Bowser disappeared. Bowsette looked for Bowser and tripped on a rock into the boo Mansion. The boo that showed up wasn't a normal boo. It was a yellow boo. "Hi, there Bowser, it's been a while." The boo said, "Why are you wearing a dress? And have you always been female?" Bowsette just looked at the boo. Bowsette then said, "Oh great, it's you! Look, I'm busy can you just point me a way out." The boo then said, "I can't because I don't have the key. To the door above that giant stair." The boo pointed to a giant stair with a small door with a lock on it. Bowsette looked at the stair. "So, I climb the thing or what?" The boo laughed. "Well it would matter if you had the key." A key landed in Bowsette's hand. "What was that boo." Bowsette yelled at the ghost. "Anyways I'm going to climb up that stair and open that door. And you are gonna stay here." The boo disappeared. Bowsette then grabbed part of the stair and began to climb it.

The stair was big. But somehow Bowsette made it on top of the stair. It was almost like a day. Bowsette then stared at the door. And walked to the door. She shrugged and put the key in the keyhole. Just then a Green hand grabbed her and brought her through the door. She then heard a croaking and ribbiting around herself. As she stared at a green frog wearing a cloak carrying her. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?"


	7. Chapter 7 Subcon

**Chapter 7**

 **Subcon**

The Green Frog looked at Bowsette with anger. Bowsette ready to ask him questions. The Green Frog then put, on a crown. "I always wondered why that Red Plumber wrecked me when he entered here. And it seems like he kept on fighting someone a lot stronger than me. I always pictured a scarier creature not some lady." Bowsette then said to the giant Frog, "What am I supposed to know who you are or something? Cause I've been beaten by Mario a lot of times. In my true form." The Frog shrugged and slammed her down. "True form? You came in here expecting me to believe that." Bowsette then said, "Yeah I have this crown that changed me, see." Bowsette then reached for her crown on top of her head. It wasn't there. "Huh?!" Bowsette surprisingly exclaimed. "It's not here! I swore I have it on top of my head." The Frog just looked at her plainly ignoring the footsteps that were coming to him. "Ha. Your weak, pathetic, and soft. Just how I like my turtle, girl." Bowsette could feel the frog's grip getting tighter. "What do you say girl? I am the power here, I am Wart!" The Frog said while looking at Bowsette and tossing her in a cage. Wart then yelled, "I hope you don't give me vegetables! I want to enjoy my meal" Bowsette looked at him "M…m…meal!" She said scared of what the he ment by that. Wart laughed looking at Bowsette. "Oh, it's been so long since I had turtle. So, so, long. My mouth is already watering." Wart said looking at Bowsette. Bowsette just looked at him then looked at the cage that she was in. "I seriously need to escape," she thought.

Bowsette looking at the cage closer than usual noticed something odd. This cage wasn't that small. Infact it was big enough to fit a whole house in it. Added to that was the cage wasn't simply made of some type of flammable wood. She then thought. "Maybe I could… breathe fire." She then stared at his captor. She didn't realize it earlier but there was a fire flower right by her cage. She just had to reach it maybe that will give her fire powers to break the cage. And not get caught by her captor. Wart turned to her cage. "I've been craving food since I got beat by that plumber a long time ago," Wart said. Bowsette then asked, "Just how long did you know Mario?" Wart then looked at her. "A while to know that he threw vegetables in my mouth. I never fully recovered. But I'm willing to eat anything even that rabbit I trapped here earlier. Would be sufficient enough." Bowsette wondered what he was talking about. Bowsette then looked at him. "Uhhh…Wart, is it. I hate to tell you this but why are you telling me this." Wart then looked at her. "Because I decided to eat both the Rabbit and the Turtle together." Bowsette looked at the flower. While he said that. Wart then grabbed another cage and put it next to Bowsette. Inside the other cage was Nabbit. Bowsette looked at Nabbit. "You!" Bowsette yelled at Nabbit. Nabbit then said to her. "Me?" Bowsette then yelled at him. "You made me this way." Nabbit looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I think I was supposed to use the crown on Wart. That was the plan but Bowser..." Nabbit then looked at her body carefully. "used it on himself to turn into a…" Nabbit smiled. "girl. That looks like you." Bowsette then yelled angrily, "I AM THAT BOWSER!" Nabbit looked at her. "I guess that makes sense then. I wondered what the crown would do to a person when they enter Subcon." Bowsette then said, "Okay, but that doesn't explain why I'm in this form or what place this is or how can I change back to my real form?" Nabbit then said, "This is a Dream realm. I'm pretty sure your real body is still sleeping in that form which is why you are in this form although you can't take off the crown is a worry some issue, because I was going to wear the crown and beat Wart." Bowsette then said, "A Dream, so I'm actually asleep, then why does it feel real?" Nabbit Shrugged. As his cage was grabbed and being taken away.

Bowsette then turned to the fire flower. She then reached for the flower as Wart turned away from her. She heard screaming coming from the room they brought Nabbit too. She tried to ignore the screams, while reaching for the fire flower too. She then touched the fire flower. And then blown away by how much of fire was coursing through her. Her dress then had a red tint on it. "So, this is what the power of a fire flower does," She thought. Her cage was then grabbed and brought to where she heard screaming. She saw Nabbit hiding in the corner looking frightened that he saw something he shouldn't of. And her cage was placed next to his. She looked at Nabbit. "Look I got a plan to get us out." Nabbit still shaken up. Nabbit then said, "What's the point we're going to be eaten anyways." Bowsette looked at Nabbit. "Great thief you turned out to be. I bet you came here for treasure too and got trapped by this giant frog thing. Anyways I bet a thief like you knows how to escape a place like this." Nabbit then looked at Bowsette. "I need something to free me from this place first to escape this place. Anyways I know a couple things I need to escape. Why are you gonna help me?" Bowsette had to clench her teeth to say what she was going to say. "Okay what do you need for me to do." Nabbit then said, "I need you to grab the crown of Wart but I need a distraction." Bowsette then said pretty boringly, "Great, I guess that'll be me, then." Nabbit nooded.

Bowsette then walked out there looking for Wart. She tried to keep herself from going all out on Wart too. If anything, Wart would be surprised by her escape. She didn't know Subcon existed outside of a couple stories of some Shyguys. The Shyguys never talked to Bowser though about it. They just wanted to escape. Now Bowsette can see why.


	8. Chapter 8 Bowsette's Truth

_Author Note: Sorry was busy with actual life. Had to move three (And find a job and get quit said job) and I decided that this is the last chapter. Unless I do a prologue, which is possible but it will be after said Chomp story._

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bowsette's truth.**

Bowsette looked at the giant frog then at Nabbit. Nabbit looked at Bowsette. Wart said, "Come on, Turtle come out. I can smell your fear." Bowsette stayed quiet and looked at Nabbit. "I have come to an ulitamatem. And it requires one of us to distract him." Nabbit whispered. Bowsette didn't answer him. Because if she did she knew he would send her out there to distract him. Bowsette looked around the room. There were jars and masks decorating the room. The Masks had this creepy feeling on them like they were watching both Nabbit and Bowsette. Suddenly one of the masks fell down. Bowsette looked at it. It was strange looking. Bowsette then whispered, "Look at this. A mask! But it's not normal. I can sense magic off the thing." The Mask then began to fly around and yelling "WART SIR WART SIR! I FOUND THEM." Bowsette backed away. Wart then found the mask that was yelling loudly. "Ahh there they are," Wart said looking at Nabbit and Bowsette.

Bowsette looked terrified until she heard a faint growl. This faint growl grew immensely within. Bowsette then let out a furious roar. A roar that reminds her of herself in a way. A familiar roar. A roar of an all mighty King of the Koopas, Bowser. She didn't know whether to let Bowser out and attack Wart head on but something was forcing her to stay in this frail body. She looked at Nabbit. Nabbit looked back. "I figured something was strange about this dream." Bowsette stood up and stared at Wart. "You haven't noticed my true form."

Bowsette smiled a wicked smile. She grew more like Bowser. "I missed this so much," She said. Bowsette then closed her hand and punched Wart. However, the punch went through Wart. Wart just smiled smugly. Bowsette looked bewildered. Wart then grabbed Bowsette. "Sorry Turtle! But I'm powerful in this area. In fact, I feel more exhilarated and better than ever," Wart laughed. Bowsette just looked at Wart. Bowsette then looked at Nabbit. Wart then looked at Nabbit too. Nabbit was quiet. Like very quiet with both of these guys wanting to fight each other.

Nabbit then opened his mouth. "Oh, I figured out how to fight the giant frog thing Bowsette," he whispered to Bowsette. Bowsette whispered back, "Okay how do we fight this guy I'm all ears." Nabbit then whispered to her. "Well you forgot that there are no vegetables around here. Not even Mushrooms. I think his main weakness is well that." Bowsette thought about it. She saw vegetables but they are rare to come by. Wart then threw something at the two of them. It came down to catching it in the air. Bowsette tried to catch it but it went passed her. It landed in Nabbit's hand. Nabbit then stuffed it in his bag. "Come on, girl we have to hide again." Bowsette sighed and ran to hide under a statue. Nabbit then threw what seemed like a turnip into Wart mouth. Wart then swallowed the vegetable. Wart started choking. "How dare you?" Wart said. Nabbit then tried to run away and hide but was quickly spotted. Wart then grabbed Nabbit. "Now then girl come out. Or I will beat this thief up." Wart laughed.

Bowsette stayed hidden thinking of a way to beat Wart. With her limited abilities. She could beat him with fire but like her punch went through him. So, fire wouldn't work on him. She looked over at the bad that Nabbit had. Maybe there is more turnips in it. Something that she could use to throw at him. If her fist isn't able to hit him. All she had to do was distract him or make him drop Nabbit. Bowsette then thought of an image. This image grew into something of the power of thought. It looked like Bowser. "About time. I thought you would never think of me." Bowsette put her arms on her hips. "Look it's not like I need a monster like me to beat this Wart guy. I just need something to trick him for a bit so I can grab a bag." Bowser just looked at her. And smiled, "Oooo I got it. I can charge at him and fight him for a short while, while you grab the bag." Bowsette just stared at the bag then back at Bowser. "I'm afraid that won't do because I tried to punch him. And it went through him. So, fighting him won't do with anything. I think the best way to fight him is to toss whatever is in that bag at him. The biggest way is to turn into you and grab that bag then throw those things at him. But I don't know what's preventing me from changing into you." Bowser then said, "Well that is easy. Just focus on my image like you did here. And you should be okay." Bowsette then answered, "That's the thing I couldn't focus on my image as much as I want but, I could not change." Bowser then said, "Maybe… it has something to do with your past self." Bowsette chuckled. "Past self, I was spoiled getting everything I wanted but…" Bowser then asked irritably, "But, what?" Bowsette then answered, "I was raised alone in a castle with a Magikoopa. So, I didn't know who my parents were. I remember Magikoopa saying that my mom was beautiful. Almost like a Princess who wanted more for her son until I lost them…" Bowsette stopped to look at Bowser and smiled. "That's it I have strength."

She clinches his fist and punches at Bowser. "Shut up, me! I now know what I must do." She then stepped out clinching her fist with anger. "Hey, YOU! FROG THING! I KNOW WHY YOU EXIST NOW!" She then grabbed a vegetable from the ground and threw it at Wart. Wart then, swallowed it. Wart then made choking noises. "Ack" Bowsette then looked at Nabbit. "I think we can get out now, but first I need to change my look." Wart got up and grabbed Bowsette and threw her on the ground. Bringing the real Bowser out of her was unlikely at that point. She got up and breathed heavily. Wart laughed "Well little turtle I suppose your true self is indeed sleeping inside that little body of yours. I would say you have strength to ignore me for a while. But now." Just then Bowser showed up. "LEAVE MY BODY ALONE!" Bowsette looked at Bowser while breathing heavily. "That's the tr…" She fainted.

Bowser woke up feeling groggy. "Ow. My head." He stared at the Super Crown. "I guess it was all a dream." Toadette then walked in. "Oh, your awake." Bowser got up and stared at Toadette. "Well I hope your know the power that I deal with. With that," She said while pointing at the Super Crown. "Oh yeah your son left, to your castle. And Nabbit also left. I told your son that the girl that was here left." Bowser rubbed his head. "Hmph. Atleast Mario left." Toadette smiled. "Well not really, he's outside." Bowser got up and walked to the door to see Mario staring at him. "Hmph, I should be grateful to you." Mario took his hand out to shake Bowser's big claw. Bowser took my hand and shook it then let it go. "But don't be too happy one day I will find a weakness that will defeat you Mario!" Bowser exclaimed proudly then walked to his castle.


End file.
